Takayuki the Fox
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Midoriya Izuku has had a pretty melancholy life, but he doesn't let that stop him. There is one creature that wants to understand that strength. One-shot.


**Why is there not more fanfiction of this?**

 **I had so much fun writing this, but I am _not_ going to write anymore than this. I have too much on my plate right now. SO DO NOT ASK ME TO CONTINUE BECAUSE I WON'T!**

* * *

 _ **MHA & Servamp**_

 _ **Takayuki the Fox**_

* * *

 _Ten-year old Midoriya Izuku cried as he walked home._

 _He was covered in bruises and burn marks. His school uniform was a bit scorched and ruffled, like he was in a fight._

 _A very one-sided fight._

" _ **Quirkless!"**_

" _ **Useless Deku!"**_

" _ **You can't be a Hero! There is no such thing as a Quirkless Hero!"**_

 _Passerbys ignored Izuku as a new set of tears slid down his cheeks._

 _He was too distracted to see where he was going on the very cloudy day and bumped into a tall man._

" _I-I'm s-sorry, sorry!" Izuku turned his head so the man couldn't see his spotty face that was covered in snot and tears._

 _A gentle hand grabbed the boy's chin and turned it forward._

 _Green eyes met red._

" _Tell me a story."_

* * *

" _Here!" Izuku smiled brightly as he held out an item towards the man from before._

 _The man took the item from the boy and examined it from behind black sunglasses._

 _It was a silver charm of a nine-tailed fox sitting on a crescent moon._

" _Do you like it?" Izuku asked, nervously shuffling his feet at the thought of his friend not liking the gift._

" _I love it."_

* * *

" _What will you call me?"_

" _Takayuki."_

 _Who is Coming is no longer Tsubaki._

* * *

 _Izuku nervously held out his arm to Takayuki._

" _Are you ready, little Izuku? There is no turning back after this."_

 _The ten-year old took a deep breath and looked at the man with determination. "I want this."_

 _Tsubaki gave a proud smile as he brought Izuku's arm closer to his mouth._

 _Fangs sunk into pale skin._

* * *

 _Thirteen-year old Izuku panted as he slammed his apartment door shut and locked it. He quickly pulled out his phone as someone knocked._

" _We just want to talk!"_

" _L-Leave me alone!" Izuku shouted back as a black and white two-tailed fox hopped out of his backpack._

 _Thank God his Mom was at work._

" _We just want to talk about Tsubaki!" The man on the other side continued._

" _Too bothersome…"_

" _Help me instead of complaining!"_

" _I don't know a Tsubaki!" Izuku retorted as he opened his call app. "If you don't leave right now, I'll call the police!"_

" _H-Hold on, no need to call the police. We can talk through the door!"_

" _I don't want to hear about what you're selling!"_

 _Takayuki snickered._

" _How about we start from the beginning. My name is Shirota Mahiru, Kuro is my Servamp."_

 _Izuku was silent for a moment._

" _...I'm Midoriya Izuku."_

* * *

"Tsubaki has an Eve?"

"Yeah, goes by Takayuki now. His Eve is Midoriya Izuku."

"Tsubaki was never interested in an Eve before. What's so special about this kid."

"He's like...Mahiru level positive and really panicky."

"Thank you for the wonderful exclamation, Kuro."

"You're welcome."

Mahiru let out an annoyed sigh.

"I think you all should meet him."

* * *

Five people with various animals stood outside Aldera Junior High. One of them was leaning against a black coffin.

"Is this the right place?" Misono asked, arms crossed and a bored expression on his face.

Mahiru glanced at his phone. "Yep."

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked from behind them.

They looked around to see a also familiar two-tailed fox.

"Tsubaki." Licht snarled.

"I go by Takayuki now," The fox calmly strut to sit in front of the group, eyes on the school. "What do you want?"

"We came to talk to Midoriya," Mikuni shrugged as Jeje slithered around his neck.

Takayuki sighed. "As much as I dislike it, my Eve wants to meet you as well."

"Afraid we'll hurt him or something?" Licht scoffed.

The fox's red eyes gleamed dangerously. "If you hurt him, I'll kill you. End of story."

Before anyone could speak up the bell rang and kids happily filed out of the school.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion.

"That's my cue," Takayuki growled and bounded into the school.

The five quickly followed.

"Fucking shitty Deku!"

An angry blond boy stood over a cowering Izuku, red eyes glaring at the boy fiercely. Two other boys sneered as they flanked the angry blond.

"I-I'm sorry!" Izuku pushed against the wall, like he would suddenly merge with it to get out of his situation.

"Don't ever fucking correct me again!" Explosions flared from the angry blond's hands.

Takayuki bolted forward and bit the boy's arm. Explodopants snarled and shook his arm, trying to unhinge the fox.

It wasn't working.

"Duku! Tell your shitty fox to lay off!"

"Takayuki!"

The Servamp let go and stood between his Even and Explodopants, growling.

"Keep your shitty fox away from me before I kill the damn thing!" The angry boy growled one last time before stalking off, his minions following.

Izuku scooped Takayuki up and hugged him, taking shaky breaths.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, my Eve."

"You should report this to a teacher," Mahiru spoke up.

Izuku looked up at the five before standing up, eyes now on the ground.

"The teachers don't care…"

"What about your Principal?" Misono suggested.

"My Mom has gone to him a couple of times, but he won't do anything."

"I'll go deal with him," Licht turned around to follow the angry blond, but Izuku stopped him.

"N-No! D-Don't worry a-about it! What are you guys doing here?!"

"Is there a more private place we can talk?" Mahiru asked gently.

Izuku cutely tilted his head in thought. "I-I guess we could go to my apartment."

"That would be perfect."

* * *

"D-Do you want anything?" Izuku politely asked as he pulled the curtains in the living room close.

"No thanks," Mahiru smiled as Kuro nabbed a corner of the couch in human form. "How about everyone introduce themselves and their Servamp."

"I-It's okay. I know your names because Takayuki told me about you," The green-haired teen scratched the back of his neck.

Everyone turned to said Servamp, who was eating Matcha flavored Pocky.

"My Eve is very intelligent and curious," He smirked proudly. "He asked and I told him."

"So you know what he did," Licht stated.

"Yeah," Izuku gave a nervous smile. "I'm sorry for the trouble Takayuki and his subclass caused you."

"You don't have to apologise for what happened," Mikuni waved it off.

"I-I know, but Takayuki is my friend. He won't apologise so I'll do it for him."

* * *

When the others left they traded emails and phone numbers with the promise to keep in touch.

Izuku sighed as he looked as a text from his Mom. She just left work and was going to be home soon.

"My Eve," Takayuki moved to stand in front of the boy.

"Yeah?" Izuku looked up to his Servamp.

"Did...did you mean it when you mean it when you said we're friends?"

There was a pause before Izuku gave a warm smile. "Of course I did. You're my best friend."

There was silence as Eve and Servamp enjoyed the moment.

"We're here, Master~"

"Belkia! You ruined a moment!"

The two chuckled fondly.

* * *

 **I REPEAT! I AM NOT CONTINUING THIS!**


End file.
